Ice Cream Cone
The '''Ice Cream Cone '''is a classic novelty balloon from the Macy's Parade. The first version of the Ice Cream Cone, then identified as a giant balloon, debuted in 1945, as one of five new balloons created by Goodyear after WWII. The design features 3 scoops of ice cream - strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, respectively, piled high in an ice cream cone. The balloon would also appear in 1946, where it would be featured in the 1946 film, ''Miracle on 34th Street. ''The following year, in 1947, it would be flipped upside down and refurbished as the Goofy Gnome. 40 years after the original balloon debuted, a brand-new ice cream cone balloon debuted in the 1985 Parade. This time, it was identified as a novelty balloon, making it the first novelty balloon in the Parade's history, alongside the Lollipops. This balloon was different in that it only contained a singular scoop of strawberry ice cream with "Macy's" sprawled across the front, topped with chocolate drizzle. This balloon only made 2 appearances before retiring in 1986. A new, updated and larger Ice Cream Cone balloon debuted in the 1987 Parade. This design features strawberry and pistachio ice cream topped with 3 cherries. This time, "Macy's" was labeled on the cone, rather than the ice cream itself. This balloon would quickly become a Parade classic and would make over 15 appearances before retiring after the 2002 Parade. The following year, a clone of the same balloon would debut, as the old balloon had very obvious signs of wear-and-tear. This balloon would appear until the 85th Anniversary Parade in 2011, before retiring for good. To accompany the then-current ice cream cone balloon, the Parade Studio team created a new ice cream cone balloon, now with chocolate and strawberry ice cream. This balloon would make only 2 appearances in 2006 and 2007, as well as various appearances in Macy's Holiday Parade. Despite this, the balloon would be seen one final time during a September 2009 test flight. After a 7-year-long absence, the Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone returned in the 2019 Parade with a brand-new design, now with stars lining the top part of the cone. Defects * In 2005, the balloon's cone was partially deflated, possibly due to the high winds. * In 2019, one of the cherries on the pistachio scoop was deflated. Incident * In 1997, the bottom of the Ice Cream Cone was partially damaged after scraping on the pavement due to the strong winds, but the rest of the balloon remained intact. * In 2011, the Ice Cream Cone balloon was speared by a tree at 77th Street, but was only slightly deflated. Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1945 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1985 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Novelty Balloons Category:Retired Novelty Balloons Category:1940s Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that no longer exist Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Current Novelty Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Food Balloons Category:Balloons used for Practice Flights Category:Comeback Novelty Balloon in the Parade